


Loose Lips Save Ships

by victorine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Dialogue-Only, Drinking, DrunkenKissesChallenge, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, They're pretty far gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're drunk.”</p><p>“You're beautiful.”</p><p>“See? Drunk.”</p><p>“See? Beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Save Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is my great joy when writing and I've been meaning to try a dialogue-only piece for a while. The Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive DrunkenKissesChallenge seemed like a good excuse!
> 
> This takes place long enough after WotL for them to have healed and settled somewhere for a while.
> 
> Inspired by Mads Mikkelsen's accent and the greatest line reading of all time, Hugh Dancy's "Haaaaaaaanibal would be the best bait."

“Wiiillllll.”

“Haaaaaanibal.”

“Wiiilllll Graaaahammmm.”

“Technically, you know, _technically_ , that's not my name ‘nymore.”

“Always. You will always be Will. My Wiiillllll.”

“You're drunk.”

“You're beautiful. Willlllllll.”

“See? Drunk.”

“See? Beautiful.”

“Quit looming over me. Go on, sitty yourself back down. S’better.”

“I miss you. You're far away now. Like prison, Will, so faaaar away…”

“Don't pout, m’right on the same seat. Sofa. Thing. Not going nowhere. Never again. And s’not my fault we're drunken, you kept refilling my glass.”

“You kept emptying it. It would have been _rude_ not to top you. Up. Top you up.”

“Yeah, would've been. And you can't eat yourself.”

“You could eat me.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what, darling?”

“Flirting. Always the flirting. Not subtle, Doctor Hannibal.”

“No need to be subtle now, William. No secrets betw… hic… ‘tween us. I, Hannibal Lecter, loves you, William Graham, and think there should be some kissing. Of you. By me. Or, the other way. But, kissing.”

“But you won't do anything ‘bout it. You're all chaste and respec’ful. S’very unlike you, didn't know you knew about _boundaries_. Been _weeks_ since we healed, and nothing doing. No doing at all. Had to get you all liquored up just to talk about it.”

“Oh! Oh! _You_ got _me_ liquored up. Knew it!”

“Look, you're all smug now. And looming. Again. Gonna do something with that loom?”

“Don't think you deserve any kissing. You're a cruel boy, Will Graham.”

“M’over forty. Am a man.”

“A man who wants a good kissing?”

“Bloody hell, Han’bal, if you don't get on wi…”

***

“Huh. S’quite nice. Really, very, quite nice. Yeah, ok, might be worth trying that sober.”

“Mmm. Quite like… I would quite like to try it again before that.”

“Yeah, me t… mmm, yeah right there.”

“Wiiiilllllll.”

“If only to shut you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for nothing. Kudos is lovely and comments are life. Come play on [tumblr](http://victorineb.tumblr.com).


End file.
